You Had Me at First Glance
by every13579
Summary: When Itachi sees Hinata training he has strange urges to see and be with her more and more. I wonder what could this escalate to.
1. Who was That?

You Had Me at First Glance

Chapter 1: Who Was That?

"AHH!," a young girl screamed as she fell from a tree. Hinata was hanging from a tree branch as she saw movement in the bushes. Becoming quickly afraid, Hinata lost focus and fell on her back- in mud. (A/N: No offence, but who falls in mud? Eww!)

"AHH!" Itachi heard a scream not to far from where he was 'sleeping'. He was only resting, but to anyone passing by, he looked asleep. Trying to make sure he wasn't being followed Itachi went toward the scream so if anyone saw him, they'd be dead. He was just leaving Konoha while looking for the orange clad ninja we all know and love. He never expected to see what he did.

After being covered in mud, Hinata decided that she needed to get cleaned up. Finding a lake nearby, Hinata striped of all of her clothing and jumped in. Thinking that it would be good to train while washing herself. Charging up chakra in her feet, Hinata stood on the water. Then, Hinata incased herself in water and with her every move the water moved. Her waist-long, blue hair sparkling as the water gleamed against it and the sun bounced of it.

Seeing the beautiful, curvy body in the water, all Itachi could do was stare at the innocence, purity, and air of gracefulness around the figure. Itachi's seen every women possible and all body types, but this one was different and it wasn't the body. It was what the body gave off. Itachi has never seen such a way of using chakra and what he guessed was dancing used together so well. He stood emotionlessly and staring.

Hearing noise in the bushes, Hinata ran to her clothes, grabbed her stuff and fled feeling violated. Hoping that that was not another person, Hinata was dressing herself as she was running. Running out of the training grounds, Hinata decided to get something to eat and tried to forget what just happened. By now she was blushing like mad.

Itachi looked over and saw a squirrel come out of the bushes. Upset that his dancer left, Itachi went kill the- _"Wait,"_ Itachi thought,_ "MY dancer. Oh great, I'm becoming a pedaphile."_


	2. Something's Up

**Every13579:** Ok, so far I only got 4 reviews. I'm now putting up how many reviews are needed for each chapter. If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter, chapter 3 might take awhile to come out. P.S. I'm a lazy person so I might only post every other week instead of every week because I have another story out called How Do I Choose? SasuHina. You know you like SasuHina!

**Naruto:** Stop promoting yourself!

**Every13579:** I can do anything I want! I'm the authoress. sticks tongue out and grins

**Naruto:** Whatever.

**Hinata:** Be nice, Naruto-kun.

**Every13579:** Thank you Hinata-chan.

**Naruto:** Hinata, you can't be nice to her! She's evil! What's next? One of the reviewers giver her cookies? Coffee? Add a flame-thrower why don't cha?!

**Every13579:** I like that idea. Constructive criticism is welcome with any gifts.

**Naruto** Don't do it!

**Hinata:** in a firm, but gentle voice. Naruto-kun...

**Naruto:** pouts

**Hinata:**sighs Every13579 does not own Naruto in any way. She only writes for fun and entertainment.

**Every13579,****Hinata,and ****Naruto:** READ AND REVIEW!! ENJOY!!

* * *

You Had Me at First Glance

Chapter 2: Something's Up

* * *

Walking into the village, Hinata shook her head trying to rid herself of what just happened. Was whatever that made that sound an animal? What if it wasn't? What if that was a person? Even worst, was it a male or female? And if it was a male- _Stop!_, Hinata commanded herself. _Get a hold of your self. You're just thinking too hard. Yeah, that's it, thinking too hard._ Hinata tried to stop thinking about it, but it kept creeping back into her mind. That was until a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata!"

"Epp!" Hinata jumped then turned around to meet the face of no other than Ino Yamanaka. "H-hi, Ino-chan," Hinata said quietly with a slight smile.

Ino smiled back, showing her dazzling beauty. Hinata always envied Ino for that. She was a beautiful girl who worked in a flower shop and could making any boy drool with just a wink of her eye. Blonde hair with sea green eyes; classic beauty that Hinata wished she possessed.

" Hey, Hinata-chan. Did you forget? Today was the day that you promised to have a girl's day out with me and the rest of the gang. Remember?"

"Ahh. G-gomen, Ino-chan, but can I m-meet you a-and the r-rest of the g-girls in about h-half an h-hour? I need to ch-change. I just fin-finished training." Ino raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Hinata's stutter. It was twice as bad as usual.

Ino nodded. "Fine, but only half an hour or we'll come looking for ya."

"Arigato, Ino-chan." And with that Hinata continued on her way, but with a new destination besides lunch. Not aware of the pair of eyes following her.

_Something's definitely up,_ thought Ino, _But what?_

* * *

Itachi made his way back to camp thinking about what just happened. A beautiful, naked women was dancing on top of the water with graceful movements that captivated him. Hell, that would captivate any sane man! Itachi had seen a lot of women; naked and clothed, but he had never seen one that gave of the air of being a deity. This just confused him so much. Why was this woman now stuck in is mind? Every time he closed his eyes he could see that dancer. Why were the gods toying with him so? He just didn't understand.

"You shouldn't space out like that," a voice said.

"It's only spacing out if it leaves you vulnerable to your enemies and you get killed, Kisame," Itachi said back, voice of any emotion. Kisame sighed and stepped forward.

"Deidara left. He won't be back until later on tonight."

"Is that so? Well, I guess you'll just have to watch the camp tonight by yourself."

"Don't tell me…?"

"Yes, Kisame. I won't be back until tomorrow." Itachi then turned on his heel and walked back out of camp. Kisame has never seen Itachi leave so quick in his life.

_Something's definitely up,_ thought Kisame, _But what?_

* * *

Hinata went straight home and directly into her room. Grabbing a towel on her way into her private bathroom, Hinata locked her bathroom door and quickly strip of all of her clothing. It had taken six minutes to get home and Hinata (who was frightened out of her bath earlier) wanted to take a fresh bath now. Letting the water run, Hinata undid her hair, which was done in a low ponytail and braided to the end. Turning the water off, Hinata stepped into the bath with a sigh of relief. Now sitting in the tub Hinata realized that her shampoo and body wash were sitting on her vanity in her room. Sighing again (but out of frustration not relief) Hinata got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself, and exited the bathroom.

Walking over to the vanity, Hinata grabbed what she need and left back to her awaiting bath. Setting her shampoo and matching, lavender body wash on the sink, she closed the door and locked it.

"Trying to keep someone out?," a voice asked from behind her. Hinata froze on the spot. No one was supposed to be here besides her.

* * *

Itachi went back into Konoha using a henge justu to look like the averge twenty-one year old man. Finding that dancer was proven harder than he expected. Itachi wander from street to street looking for long, midnight blue hair. Finally finding her talking to some blonde. Itachi walked by casually, hoping to not be spotted. When their conversation ended, Itachi followed the girl until he saw her destination; the Hyuuga Compound. _She's a Hyuuga,_ Itachi thought, _Interesting._ Sneaking in wasn't the problem. How and where to approach her was. Finally, Itachi decided he would surprise when she takes her bath.

Hinata didn't have time to turn around before a pair of lips were pressing lightly against her ear.

"Trying to hide from me?," the voice whispered huskily. Hot breath hit Hinata's skin. "Well, are you?" The voice was drawing her in. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and gently pulled her into a strong chest. The lips went lower and finally landed on her neck. Kissing her softly, Hinata finally was able to speak.

"Who-who are you?," she croaked out hoarsely.

"Your lust and desire," the voice whispered back.

Hinata shook her head. "B-b-but… I-I don't e-even kn-know you. P-please.. st-stop."

"Now, now… is an heir supposed to stutter?," the voice asked teasingly. Tightening his hold on Hinata, Itachi turned her around and claimed her lips. Releasing the kiss, Itachi saw Hinata's wide eyes staring at him. He smirked. Lips still hovering over hers Itachi spoke. "Itachi, at your service. Just give me a call if needed." Then he disappeared.

Hinata shudder and touched where he kissed her neck and lips. She was, indeed, frightened.

* * *

**Every13579:** Please, please, please review. I accept gifts! :D


	3. READ ME! READ ME!

Hello to the people who actually are still reading this. (thanks) I've started a story called "That was Quite a Show", so until further notice this story is on freeze, pause, stop,vaction time whatever you call it but won't be update for about a month or two. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway, "That was Quite a Show" is about:

Hinata finally hooked up with Naruto, but at the worst time possible. She as to face a "trial" to find out if she really deserves to be the Hyuuga heiress, in less in a week. Although she's in a huge ditch, her sensei has taught her some important lessons that can be used for her "trial", and so peppy motivation. But her sensei is defiantly not Kurenai. Did I mention that Naruto and Sakura just broke up and, well... she ain't taking the news of Hinata and Naruto to well. And this secret admirer is who?! Thing in Konoha are about to get juicy.

Chapter 3: Explain Yourself should be out by Friday. Enjoy!


	4. I continued this story!

**Every13579:** Okay, I just had to re-write this because it kept getting readers (and me) confused so here is Chapter 1 on "Who Do I Choose" revised and un-edited.

**Sasuke:** You wouldn't have to re-write it you did it right the first time.

**Every13579:** I didn't ask for your opinion.

**Sasuke:** That's why I spoke up.

**Every13579:** It's hot and my fingers hurt so I'll show mercy for you today. :. drops a buckect of raw meat over Sasuke's head.:

**Sasuke:** What the hell?!

**Every13579:** :.whistles.: Here Fifi!

:. a gaint white tiger enters the room.:

**Hinata:** Is that... is that safe?

**Every13579:** Of course, Hina-chan. Emo-kun is going to die.

**Sasuke:** Emo-kun sure as hell better not be me!

**Ever13579:** And if it is...?

**Sasuke:** Why you mean ass-

:. Fifi growls and licks her lips.:

**Sasuke:** Where the hell did you get a tiger?!

:. Fifi begins to chase Sasuke.:

**Every13579:** Ahem...! Moving on, tell me what you think! old story or new story? Vote in my poll on my account. Hina!

**Hinata:** Hai! Every13579 does not own Naruto. Quote :. sweatdrops.: "Me no ownine. I only want Emo-kun for torture"

**Every13579:** Let the games begins! (I always wanted to say that)

* * *

Who do I Choose.

**The New Summary:**

What would change if Itachi never murdered his family? What if they died on a mission and the rest of the clan died to some disease? So take the rookie nine, plus Gai's team, and of course Itachi. Did I metion Itachi is in the hospital and... guess who his doctor is? Does sibling rivalry go so far that they'll not only hurt each other, but hurt the one they love the most?

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That's the sound... the sound that I heard when I was first brought here. When my back first touched the cool metal of this table. When the loud beeping of objects and flickering of lights was an uneven melody. When Iall I can remember is being brought here. Where here is, I do not know. How I was brought here, I do not know. The sound that I've heard only once before, I do not know. All I know is that I'm here, lying on a cold steel table. I can hardly feel my legs and arms, and my head is pounding,

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That sound... that I remember so vividly in my dreams. What is it? It comes closer. It nears me. It keeps rhythm, and never misses a beat. Everytime I feel great pain, it's that sound that's there to comfort me. It's like a mother deer to a young calf. It's like a lioness to a cub. It's always there. What is it? How does it always come to me when I never call it? Is it my imagination? Is it living? Is it human?What is it? What is it...? What is it...

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

"U-Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san... U-Uchiha-san, can you open your eyes?"

Sweet. A soft, sweet voice... Wait, when was the last time that I heard a voice? And such a perfect one at that? Open my eyes? Why? So I can see more darkness? That's all I see. Go away. I can't open my eyes. Go away!

"U-Uchiha-san? C-Can you open your eyes?"

Didn't I say go away? Wait, my voice! Why can't I speak? What's wrong with me? What's going on? I've been here for a long time and never heard this voice before. Why is it speaking to me now? And why can't I speak back?

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

That's not the sound that I've heard ealier. It sounds like a rhino, not like a steady beat. What is that?

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

"Isha-san. Tsunade-sama would like to see you now"

A rough, corse voice. Not the sweet one from before.

"H-hai. U-Uchiha-san, I'll be back later"

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That sound... the sound that's always been there for me... is leaving me.

"Now, Uchiha-san, let's get you cleaned up"

That voice. it's corse, like concrete. It's rough, like sandpaper. It's... not the one that I want to hear. What's this cold thing? Liquidy... water?

"Hope you like the water"

Like this? It's too damn cold! That better be a sponge that this... this... this thing is using to clean me. Torture. That's what this is. Torture.

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

"N-Nezumi, thank you for taking care of Uchiha-san w-while I was gone. Y-You can go now"

Finally! 20 minutes with this Nezumi girl has already drove me crazy.

"Aww.. are you sure"

"Y-yes, I'm sure"

"Alright then. See you later Isha-san"

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

Warmth? What's on my shoulder? Everything was cold and now it's warm. What is this?

"U-Uchiha-san, if you can feel me, o-open your eyes."

Open my eyes? I'm only going to see darkness, why should I open them? It's a waste of time.

sigh "P-please open your eyes. It's been 2 weeks"

2 weeks? What's she talking about?

"Please..."

Ugh! Fine, but if I see darkness, I'm killing you. It's way to damn bright, I should have kept my eyes closed.

"U-Uchiha-san!"

That's my name da- wow... beautiful... When I opened my eyes, I thought that I'd see the same darkness that I've seen for a while now, not a blue-headed beauty. Especially not one that smiles such a sweet smile. With midnight blue hair that cascades over her shoulders. And those beautiful pale violet eyes. Perfection.

"U-Uchiha-san, hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**Every13579:** So, how was it? Like it, hate it, neutral? Tell me in the poll on my page.

**Sasuke:** Don't do it. She didn't even update for you guys. Don't do it.

**Every13579:** Oh, Fifi.

**Sasuke:** Aww crap! :. runs like shit.:

**Every13579 and Hinata:** Review!


End file.
